Escondidos
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: Es momento de que Zuko pague la deuda que tiene con Toph por haber quemado sus pies, sobre esto, más deudas, compromisos, juegos y problemas aparecen y los meten en una situación de la que ninguno de los dos puede escapar. Un Fic de Zuko x Toph. Toko.


_**Disclaimer** : Avatar: The Last Airbender, sus personajes, secuelas y cómics no me pertenecen._

 _ **NA**. Centrado en el libro 3: Fuego_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1  
Escóndete y busca **

— Por favor — volvió a decir en un tono que al contrario de sonar a una súplica le pareció bastante gracioso, aquello rozaba lo cómico y la hizo reír suavemente en contra de su voluntad. Frenó sus pasos acelerados y se detuvo en seco al oír aquello, dándose la vuelta y casi logrando que él se impactara con ella por la brusquedad de su movimiento y lo repentino que resultó para los dos.

—Ya cállate y deja de seguirme, harás que pierda yo también — lo regañó en un susurro y volvió a reír por lo tonto e inocente que todo eso le parecía, por lo agitado que estaba él y la locura que se había convertido esa persecución y súplica sin sentido. Necesitó cubrir su boca para no soltar una risa demasiado escandalosa que la pudiera fácilmente delatar cuando lo escuchó sollozar fingidamente, una parte de ella entendió que en realidad, posiblemente no estaba lejano al verdadero llanto.

—Te lo ruego — esta vez su voz sonó más baja ante su petición pero igualmente impaciente, desesperada, combinaba perfecto con sus ojos claros al borde del colapso y sus labios fruncidos en algo cercano a la decepción, incluso se atrevía a decir que la tristeza. — Soy pésimo en esto, y no quiero perder — su rostro formó un puchero aún más infantil y a pesar de que ella no podía verlo, pudo sentir aquellas genuinas ganas y deseo absurdamente grande de ganar.

— Solo es un juego, Zuko, ¿qué importante si pierdes? — respondió en voz baja y se encogió de hombros resultándole importancia necesitando fruncir y negar para sí misma ante lo necio y ridículamente insistente que el chico se estaba comportando, era más de lo que su paciencia podía aguantar.

— Es fácil decirlo, nos has ganado todas las veces hasta ahora — usó ese tono agrio que lo hizo lucir como un reclamo, pero al instante volvió a sus ojos de ruego, pegándose a ella aún más. — Yo siempre soy el primero en perder, Toph, ayúdame, vamos — la sostuvo del brazo un momento y la agitó, como si fuera un niño pidiendo alguna golosina a su madre, haciendo un berrinche y aferrado a una idea la cual no planeaba desistir jamás.

— Claro que no, de eso se tratan las escondidas, Zuko. Y si Sokka te encuentra fácilmente entonces usa esa cabezota de fuego y piensa en un mejor lugar para esconderte y déjame de molestar — agitó su brazo fuera de la mano del chico y le dio la espalda una vez más, dispuesta a ir y encontrar un buen lugar para quedar lejos de la visión del guerrero del sur que seguramente ya iba detrás de ellos esperando encontrarlos.

— Toph, si no me ayudas yo... voy a delatar tu ubicación — la apuntó acusador en un intento por lucir intimidante, ella se giró a él con un rostro tan furioso que logró hacerlo temblar e hizo que su boba amenaza sonara más patética de lo que de por sí ya era, logrando que bajara su brazo en brevedad.

— Si me delatas el próximo ciego en el equipo vas a ser tú, _profesor calor_ — giró sobre sus talones tras sus palabras que bien sabían ambos eran verdad, apretó los puños por lo molesto que fue aquello y decidió continuar su marcha una vez más a través de ese espeso y desconocido bosque, esperando llegar a tiempo y esconderse, deseando imaginar que con aquello finalmente Zuko estaría tranquilo y se alejaría de ella por la paz. Pero por supuesto, se equivocaba, ¿qué podía esperar de todos modos del chico que había perseguido al avatar como un loco alrededor del mundo? ¿Qué en el universo lo haría parar?

— Espera... — la voz del maestro fuego volvió a tronar en el aire a unos metros detrás de ella y en esta ocasión por supuesto, no se frenó, al contrario, comenzó a avanzar más a prisa, deseando que se rindiera, pero de nuevo, aquella palabra no encajaba en la tozudez del mayor.

Zuko gruñó al sentirse ignorado por la chiquilla y apretó el paso para tratar de alcanzarla, esa chica era tremendamente necia y grosera, pero la necesitaba, estaba harto de los juegos tontos de Sokka y de siempre perder a la primera oportunidad, debía obtener ventaja de algún lado, no era bueno para eso y las burlas del guerrero del sur lo estaban frustrando demasiado, no podía permitirse perder y que mejor idea que buscar ayuda en la bandida ciega, no existía por mucho nadie mejor que ella.

— Por favor — los dientes de la maestra tierra rechinaron ante esas palabras que ya la tenían harta, la había estado siguiendo desde el campamento repitiendo lo mismo como un loco y no importaba cuánto caminara él estaba ahí detrás, comenzaba a perder la diversión el tema y debía darle de una vez un fin. Una vez más se frenó y tomó aire, lista para gritar y despotricar algún insulto y regaño para que la dejara tranquila, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera articular cualquier cosa Zuko soltó algo más, su as bajo la manga, su última y también radical propuesta, posiblemente la única forma que tendría de convencerla. — Si me ayudas haré lo que quieras, cualquier cosa... _lo que sea_ — sus palabras salieron atropelladas y golpearon metafóricamente de lleno a aquella pequeña mujer, quien abrió los ojos grandes y levantó las cejas, entre sorprendida y extrañada, quizá incluso interesada.

Al instante que las palabras terminaron de salir y tuvo un segundo para escucharse él mismo se arrepintió gravemente por alguna razón y necesitó morderse la lengua para no retractarse ahí mismo, solamente se mantuvo firme, llenándose de valor. Toph apretó los labios y frunció el entrecejo, meditando lo que acababa de escuchar. Seguía sin querer ayudarlo por el simple hecho de que le gustaba oírlo sufrir, pero aquella premisa que pintó de pronto le pareció demasiado tentativa, demasiado atractiva para dejarla ir, no había más placer para ella que los juegos pesados y las quejas, más aún si eran causados por ella. Sonrió maliciosa sin poder evitarlo al imaginar un montón de castigos y retos que su cerebro de inmediato hiló en su mente para llevar a Zuko hasta el extremo de la humillación. Este mismo tembló en su lugar y tragó duramente, nervioso ya con ese rostro malévolo de esa niña que le pareció un segundo demasiado desquiciada, no quiso imaginar siquiera el modo en que lo haría pagar. Caro, de eso por supuesto, no había duda.

— Bien, _flamitas_ , acepto — sonrió ampliamente y Zuko quiso retroceder, era tarde por supuesto y dudoso estrechó la mano que ella le extendió, como para cerrar el trato.

Por supuesto que para Toph no significaba nada de eso y al tenerlo bien sujeto entre sus dedos tiró de él con toda su fuerza y se echó a andar por el lugar llevando prácticamente a rastras por el suelo, disfrutando al oírlo quejarse y protestar, incluso trató de hacerla parar pidiendo clemencia sin obtener la mínima consideración y terminando por seguirle el paso a duras penas en esa contienda acelerada que parecía más una carrera, una que pereció conducirlo al mismo inferno, si se atrevía a decir.

— Bien, es aquí, acuéstate — se frenó con brusquedad con la intención de hacerlo trastabillar, riéndose de nueva cuenta entre dientes al escuchar más maldiciones y gruñidos bajos de Zuko por toda esa agitación.

El chico miró el lugar donde estaban parado y pensó firmemente que se estaba burlando de él, su mente le dijo que soltara alguna cosa agria y se marchara, que aquella niña solo pretendía jugar también con él. Sin embargo, reacio aún a la idea y extrañado de que estuvieran en un claro demasiado obvio, terminó por obedecer. Habían cerrado un trato y había insistido demasiado para convencerla como para ahora solo rendirse y volver a ser el marginado que perdía a la primera, opacado hasta por Momo, quién sorprendentemente sabía ocultarse mejor.

Apretó los dientes por la duda y miedo que sintió al no saber si ella se estaría burlando o le ponía una trampa para que Sokka lo encontrara, pero al final de cuentas obedeció y se acostó en la tierra bajo el sol, con el pecho apuntando al suelo y levantando el rostro apenas para tratar de mirarla y saber qué era lo que iba a hacer. No hubo tiempo para miradas y sin pensarlo un segundo ella se acostó prácticamente sobre él, aplastándolo con su peso y antes de que incluso pudiera rechistar o sorprenderse una capa de piedras los cubrió en una amorfa forma rocosa, haciéndolo entender finalmente el punto de aquello, era una envoltura con forma de cualquier formación rocosa del paisaje, era el camuflaje perfecto, con eso, no había ningún modo de perder, Sokka no los encontraría nunca, era ridículo y absurdo que él pudiera revisar roca por roca de todas las que había en ese lugar.

— Eres una genio, Toph — susurró a la chica y trató de girar el cuello en su dirección, siendo en ese momento cuando notó que su cuerpo estaba totalmente atorado y aplastado, el lugar estaba tan cerrado y era tan pequeño que las paredes de piedra se cernían a su alrededor, casi en cada curvatura de su cuerpo

—Lo sé, ¿acaso esperabas menos de la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos? — rió divertida ante su auto adulación y recargó su brazo derecho sobre la espalda de Zuko, donde prácticamente tenía la mitad de su pecho, descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

—Bueno… admito que es un escondite perfecto pero… — la chica arqueó una ceja ante aquel titubeo y frunció en anticipada irritación. — ¿No podías hacerlo un poco más grande? Yo… siento qué moriré aplastado — Toph lo golpeó en la espalda brevemente ante ese comentario y él soltó un quejido ahogado por la pared rocosa que ya pintaba frente a su rostro apenas a unos centímetros de su nariz.

— ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ¿Un palacio de tierra para el _principito_? Se supone que nos estamos escondiendo, Zuko — regañó agitada y el mencionado deformó el rostro en irritación ante esa actitud tan satírica que tenía para con él, sin embargo, entendió que de alguna manera tenía razón, no podía hacer algo demasiado escandaloso, seguramente, terminaría por sospechar que estaban ahí.

—Toph… — llamó luego de unos segundos en silencio y ella recargó su barbilla en él, como para indicarle que le estaba oyendo. — ¿Por qué tienes que estar sobre de mí? ¿También era necesario para escondernos? — su cuestión fue totalmente sincera, se estaba comenzando a acalorar y aunado a eso la chica había dejado de a poco caer todo su peso en él, sin desearlo en ese momento, por el sudor de ambos y la estrechez, su pecho apenas crecido se pegaba suavemente a su espalda y él lo estaba comenzando a percibir con _demasiada_ claridad para su propio gusto.

—Eso es porque eres más cómodo que las piedras — su risa odiosa volvió a salir entre sus dientes y el chico entendió que para ella él sencillamente era su almohada, ni siquiera notaba lo incomodo que aquello se estaba volviendo para él.

—Bien, ¿y ahora qué? — siseó y movió sus ojos en la oscuridad, estaba comenzando a tener miedo de que algún insecto estuviera por ahí y fuese a picarlo, incluso temía por qué no hubiera suficiente oxígeno, que de pronto los pudieran atacar, eso y un montón de pretextos más saltaron a su cabeza y se impacientó a la brevedad, era bastante raro el asunto y no sabía qué más decir, o que pensar, ansiaba poder salir de ahí.

—Ahora esperamos a que Sokka venga, ¿no te sabes las reglas? — él gruñó ante esa insinuación y asintió como pudo, ladeando de nuevo su cabeza a ella.

— Es solo que… — apretó los labios ante sus propias ideas y se encogió de hombros, sin estar seguro de lo que iba a decir. No sabía si era esencial charlar o no pero el silencio lo incomodaba en demasía y no sabía si era correcto estar así con una niña, a pesar de pertenecer al mismo equipo no se sentían verdaderamente cercanos, aun si era con ella con la que simpatizaba más por su pronta aceptación y su ayuda para que se uniera al equipo avatar, sencillamente fuera de aquellas cortas veces de haber compartido palabras, no había habido nada más.

—Sí, yo también me siento rara — Zuko se extrañó ante su comentario y se cuestionó un segundo si le había leído la mente, recordando por supuesto que justamente estaba sobre su espalda y podía leerlo como un libro, seguramente que de algún modo percibió su incomodidad.

— Y bueno, ¿entonces qué hacemos? — preguntó con duda y ella ladeó el rostro, intrigada con esa premisa.

— ¿Qué hacemos de qué? — el chico bufó ante esa escueta respuesta y rodó los ojos, respirando profundamente para tratar de calmarse una vez más.

—No sé, para… ¿ser un poco más amigos, tal vez? — se avergonzó al decir aquello y sus mejillas ardieron totalmente cuando la única respuesta fue una risa burlona de ella. — ¡Ahg! ¡No soy bueno con esto, ¿sí?! No sé cómo se supone que se hace — ella volvió a reír y él se sintió patético, totalmente abochornado al respecto, jamás había sido bueno para socializar y ahora mismo la causa se repetía de lleno en su cara, era demasiado malo para conducir una charla amistosa y no entendía los protocolos básicos de una relación social.

—Tranquilo Zuko — palmeó su espalda al decirlo y se rió un poco más bajo, manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios mientras volvía a apoyar su cabeza en el mayor. —En realidad, yo tampoco soy muy buena en esos temas, de hecho, ustedes son los únicos que me soportan… ya sabes, todos son demasiado _niñitas_ para siquiera intentar llevar mi ritmo — rió socarrona y maliciosa, era bien conocido su trato extremista y golpeado que tenía para con todos, nadie más que ellos, especialmente Sokka, podía soportar más de un día las bromas pesadas y duras de la bandida ciega, ser cruel y ruda era su profesión.

—Lo entiendo, nadie me soporta tampoco… pero lo mío es por _otras_ cosas — rió suavemente ante lo irónico y absurdo de los hechos, al saberse debajo de una coraza de piedra jugando una bobería, como si no hubiera problemas, como si no hubiese sucedido todo lo demás.

— Bueno, ya tenemos una cosa en común; ¡Los dos somos odiados fácilmente! — su risa escandalosa tronó en el pequeño espacio y Zuko apretó los ojos ante la intensidad, aunque terminó por sonreír, aquella broma había sido genuinamente graciosa.

—Y los dos venimos de familias adineradas de las cuales escapamos — agregó con voz calma y Toph soltó una exclamación, concediendo esa idea.

— Y ambos somos muy buenos en nuestro elemento — Zuko rió complacido ante el halago y asintió, pensando rápidamente en otra cosa.

— Y ambos odiamos los regaños de Katara — Toph necesitó taparse la boca para no soltar una risa aún mayor que pudiera escucharse metros a la redonda. Sabía que Zuko era sarcástico y directo, pero jamás lo había oído soltar bromas o comentarios de alguien del equipo, mucho menos que fueran tan acertadas como esa afirmación.

— Ya empiezas a agradarme, Zuko — volvió a palmearlo y este gruño por lo bajo ante aquel comentario, volviendo a mover su cuello a su dirección.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no te agradaba? — su voz de nuevo sonó agria y recriminatoria, más considerando que él la tenía en alta estima a pesar de no ser demasiado cercanos, aquello como muchas otras cosas, rozó su orgullo en brevedad.

—Eres demasiado llorón para ser un príncipe — se burló, bastante acostumbrada a hacer bromas de ese tipo y dejar a la gente callada, sin embargo, Zuko, una vez más como coincidencia, era como ella, donde llegaría al fin del mundo solo para contradecir y contestar del mismo modo, o incluso más.

— Pues tú eres demasiado tosca para tratarse de una chica — esta vez el golpe que recibió en la espalda fue mucho más fuerte y su boca se abrió para tratar de soltar un grito de dolor.

De esta no salió sonido alguno para sumarse a sus sorpresas, la mano de la chica se había apretado alrededor de su cara y le tapaba la boca con fuerza para obligarlo a callar. Frunció el entrecejo y trató de forcejear un momento, recibiendo solamente más fuerza por parte de ella que por su posición incómoda y desventajosa del lugar no pudo siquiera contrarrestar.

— Cállate, ahí viene — susurró en su oído y Zuko gruñó guturalmente ante la imposibilidad de hablar y la fuerza excesiva que usaba para hacerlo callar. Soltó maldiciones en su fuero interno pero obedeció, quedándose quieto y expectante ante lo que no tenía idea de lo que sucedía allá afuera a diferencia de la chica que descansaba sobre él.

— ¿Dónde crees que estén, Momo? — se oyó la voz de Sokka a través de la pared de piedra, junto a eso, sus pies pisoteando las hojas alrededor. — Tampoco hemos encontrado a Zuko, y eso que ya busqué en los lugares _más_ obvios — el aludido chirrió los dientes y angostó los ojos, incluso si en ese lugar no veía absolutamente nada más que oscuridad.

El guerrero del sur dijo algo más en su conversación unilateral con aquel animal pero fueron incapaces de entender por la lejanía que a cada momento se acrecentaba en su rápida partida, en lo imposible que había sido para él descubrir su disfraz. Finalmente Toph quitó la mano de Zuko y este rió verbalmente, como celebrando aquella inútil y pequeña victoria que aun con eso lo conmocionó.

—Lo logramos, Toph — murmuró habiendo olvidado el tema anterior y movió su mano derecha al frente de su rostro, donde prendió una flama pequeña en sus dedos para poder mirar en aquel pequeño lugar.

—Aún no, tiene que rendirse, si salimos ahora perderíamos por ser descubiertos — un suspiro cansado abandonó sus labios e hizo otro mohín, sí que sus compañeros tenían demasiada paciencia para sus tontos juegos, él ya no lo podía resistir.

— Tengo calor — susurró luego de otros pocos segundos en el silencio que parecía cimbrar demasiado profundo en sus oídos bastante acostumbrados al caos.

— Pues apaga tu fuego, _genio_ — gruñó la chica, a pesar de no poder mirar que tenía en sus dedos una pequeña flama reconocía a esas alturas con perfecta precisión cuando el fuego estaba cerca de ella, casi como si lo sintiera latir.

— No quiero — Toph rodó sus invidentes ojos ante su infantil respuesta y recargó su barbilla de forma golpeada en Zuko, quién ahogó un quejido y se giró suavemente para contemplarla.

— Sólo apágala, ¿por qué no quieres? — bramó cuando el calor del fuego comenzó a ofuscarla en brevedad.

— Porque lo uso para verte — rió por lo bajo ante sus propias palabras y disfrutó del puchero molesto que ella puso ante su comentario. Sin embargo y pese a que lo había dicho solo para molestar, no pudo despegar sus ojos de la bandida ciega una vez que la luz naranja iluminó su rostro, notando que mantenía su ceño fruncido suavemente y sus labios torcidos en algo parecido a la irritación. Sonrió sin malicia esta vez y se quedó fijo en ella, entretenido, percibiendo a esa distancia las finas gotas de sudor sobre la frente de Toph que le daban la impresión de que su rostro brillaba ante su flama y sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse por el calor que de a poco aumentaba en el entorno, que lo motivaron a incrementar su fuego con el objetivo de poder sonrojarla más. Habría deseado poder mirarla de frente para percibir sin problemas cada detalle de ella que de un segundo a otro, en la brevedad y preámbulo del momento, le resultó incluso que lucía tierna, quizá fue esa la primera vez que la miraba con ese detenimiento y por eso se inquietó el mismo al admitir para sí mismo que era linda, así, en silencio y sin que estuviera hurgando su nariz o robando de las manos de Sokka algún trozo de carne frita, hasta se atrevía a decir que _realmente_ era bonita, que le figuraba finalmente como lo que era, una mujer.

Toph, sin embargo, ajena a los pensamientos de Zuko y con la piel ardiendo por el calor que aumentaba por el encierro y por el fuego control de su compañero logró impacientarse y enfurecer. Gruñó, hastiada también de la mirada de Zuko que sentía sobre de sí y comenzaba a incomodarla, extendiendo su brazo y manoteando donde sabía que estaba la cara de Zuko, intentando inútilmente a esa distancia y con ese espacio alejarlo de ella, logrando sacarlo de su trance y hacerlo soltar un quejido ante la repentina brusquedad.

— Yo no puedo verte así que apágalo para que estemos iguales — contradijo el argumento que Zuko había dicho momentos atrás, resultándole bobo, cansada ya con lo ofuscado e hirviente que se estaba poniendo el lugar. Zuko alejó el rostro lo más que pudo y miró satisfecho como Toph inflaba los mofletes infantilmente, esos que ahora estaban bastante chapeados, divertido con su intolerancia al calor, clásico de cualquiera que no fuera propio de su nación.

— Pero tú puedes sentirme — respondió con la misma diversión y provocación implícita, reacio a dejar de molestarla y al mismo tiempo demasiado complacido por poder verla.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y acaso tú no puedes sentirme a mí? — esta vez fue el turno de Toph para reír maliciosa, aferrando un brazo al cuello de Zuko para pegarse más a él y comenzando a mover su cuerpo sobre el del chico, frotándose y dejando ir todo su peso con la intención de hacerlo enfurecer.

Para su desgracia y pese a que aquello hizo enfadar a Zuko al principio, el sudor, la cercanía, el roce de su pecho femenino contra su espalda y el pensamiento que seguía demasiado presente sobre su rostro _lindo_ , hicieron a Zuko ponerse alerta y sentir más de lo que debería sentir.

Movió su mano con la flama para intentar verla, pero apenas pudo mirar la mitad de su rostro, estaba totalmente sobre él, respirando en su oído y restregando su cuerpo con el de él, y aunque admitía que lo hacía de forma pesada y molesta, sin desearlo y sin ser meramente consiente, lo comenzó a disfrutar.

— Detente — le pidió con voz temblorosa cuando los movimientos comenzaron a ser menos bruscos y más suaves en los intentos inocentes de la chica por remarcar su punto, un punto que estaba demasiado lejos de demostrar. — ¡Ya basta, tonta! — la regañó en ese tono agrio y duro que habría hecho temblar a cualquiera, a todos menos a ella, claro está. El pecho de Toph era demasiado _suave_ y los deseos absurdos que cualquier chico de su edad tendría por sentir _más_ lo hicieron sentir absurdo y desagradable incluso para él mismo, era más de lo que podía soportar, era una niña de quién se trataba, no podría estar más errado su corazón al estar cada segundo más excitado.

— Oblígame — contrario a su petición Toph lo hizo más profundamente y comenzó a reír bajito en el oído de él, imaginando que finalmente había logrado su objetivo de hacerlo rabiar.

Zuko apagó su fuego control y movió las manos a su nuca con la intención de despegarla de él, de alejar su respiración de su rostro que inevitablemente lo estremecía, que lo hacía sentir culpable por los escalofríos que recorrieron su piel. Toph no dudó un segundo en iniciar una lucha de manos, aunque no por eso frenó su otro movimiento, enredando también sus piernas en su espalda, quedando a horcajadas y riendo aún más al ver lo desesperado que estaba por sacarla de encima suyo, equivocada en la intención.

— De verdad basta, no lo entiendes — detuvo sus manos que aún buscaban desplazarla y apretó los labios cuando escuchó su propia voz temblar, cuando reaccionó él mismo la premisa que había dejado ir tan tontamente entre su súplica desesperada. El ceño de Toph se frunció cuando notó el tono demasiado serio, era como si más que enojado, pareciera _preocupado_.

— ¿Qué? — parpadeó extrañada ante sus palabras, frenó en seco por reflejo y se quedó quieta, en incomprensión. — ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema? — recargó su rostro en el hombro de Zuko, notando hasta ese momento que el corazón del hombre latía demasiado fuerte y su cuerpo temblaba en una tensión que no comprendió, que la hizo asustarse y dudar, no entendía porque de pronto parecía demasiado... _agitado_. — ¿Qué pasa Zuko? — inquirió y se aferró a él por mera reacción, sin entender si él se sentía enfermo o si algo malo ocurría alrededor que ella no pudiera _ver_.

— Ah... — apretó los puños y sintió los dedos de ella sobre su espalda, sintió aún su cuerpo pegado y esta vez apretado con fuerza ante la expectación, ¿qué se supone que iba a decir de todos modos? Era un imbécil pervertido, ni siquiera él mismo pudo con la idea de lo débil que era y maldijo la reacción natural de su sexualidad. Sus labios bailaron sobre su rostro y abrió la boca buscando que saliera alguna excusa, pero por suerte, un llamado inesperado lo salvó.

— ¡Toph! ¡Zuko! ¡Salgan, ya se acabó! — la voz de Aang y Sokka sonaron a lo lejos y ambos dentro de la piedra sonrieron igualmente entusiasmados por aquel anhelado llamado. — Es hora de comer, apúrense — la voz de Katara acompañó a los otros dos, demasiado lejos, parecían apenas haberse tomado el tiempo de avisar.

— Oh, espíritus, al fin... — Zuko murmuró al tiempo que soltaba el aire que no sabía que sostenía y se permitía relajar los músculos esperando finalmente acabar con todo ese lío absurdo y sinsentido en el que sin esperarlo se había enredado. Sin embargo, pese a que el mensaje había sido demasiado claro, Toph no se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera aflojó un poco sus dedos que apretaban con fuerza su ropa, impaciente. — Toph... ya podemos salir — trató de girar el cuello para hablarle directamente pero ella mantenía su rostro hundido en su hombro.

— Responde — dictaminó la mujer en tono serio y el chico volvió a temblar, ¿de qué hablaba? Ya todo había acabado, ¿para qué demonios quería saber? Su corazón que había apenas desacelerado un poco volvió a agitarse en su pecho al sentirse acorralado y al ser especialmente pésimo para mentir, demasiado nervioso para inventar algo lo suficientemente bueno que justificara su agitación, además, estaba el hecho de que Toph podía sentir cuando alguien mentía y tratar de decir algo más, tratar de engañar a la bandida ciega con excusas baratas era un riesgo, sabía que era tan necia que no pararía hasta sacarle la verdad.

— Yo... — su rostro se sonrojó y maldijo que las cosas se hubieran volteado, eso se ganaba por haber querido burlarse de ella y molestarla con el calor de su llama. — Sólo... me dio demasiado _calor_... ya sabes... la... la _fricción_ — la verdad salió apenas disfrazada y se regañó él mismo por lo absurdo que sonó, por la sugerencia que llevaba a cuestas y temió por su seguridad, pensando que la chica lo golpearía o acusaría con Aang y los demás, seguro que lo echarían del equipo si el amable e inocente Avatar escuchara lo que él mismo acababa de decir. Pero Toph era una niña después de todo y al sentir en él la verdad no rebuscó en el significado de aquello, sencillamente asintió, satisfecha y con la burla repuesta el rostro al saberse victoriosa en su discusión.

La tierra se quitó de su alrededor en un segundo que ni siquiera pudo percibir, Toph se apoyó en él para ponerse de pie pero apenas y la sintió removerse, estaba demasiado incrédulo, aún extrañado con lo que había pasado y con lo que había sentido ahí dentro. No había imaginado que fuese a pasar por un momento como aquel y se preguntaba si había valido la pena por una tonta victoria en un estúpido juego del idiota de Sokka. Gruñó en su sitio ante la impotencia y lo estúpido que ahora se sentía, culpable por su pensamiento absurdo y un tanto revuelto por sus imaginaciones y más que nada, demasiado sensible por lo que vívidamente sintió.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿ya te gustó la tierra? — se burló Toph al nota que no se levantaba, riendo abiertamente hacía él.

— Cállate, claro que no — se levantó en cuando lo dijo, no imaginando poder sentirse más patético y avergonzado consigo mismo de lo que ya se sentía, sacudiéndose la tierra y al tiempo tratando de quitarse también la sensación de la caricia inocente de la bandida ciega de su cuerpo para tratar de dejar de sentirse revuelto y dejar de lado aquel instante y pequeño resbalón que no tenía caso siquiera considerar. Sin embargo, sus ojos traicioneros se fueron contra ella y la contempló en su calma, aguardando por él con esa sonrisa satírica que esta vez no le resultó tan fastidiosa, que solo le recordó a sí mismo lo bonita que la consideró tan solo un momento atrás. Apretó los ojos ante la reiteración de su cerebro sobre aquella niña y chasqueó la lengua, apartando el rostro a un lado mientras terminaba de enderezar su espalda que dolía un poco por haber cargado a la chica por tanto tiempo en una incómoda - _aunque provechosa-_ posición.

—Bueno, andando, si no nos damos prisa Sokka se terminara toda la comida — el entusiasmo no se hizo esperar por parte de ella y a paso rápido comenzó a caminar por el bosque de regreso al campamento. Zuko tardó unos momentos en reaccionar y finalmente la siguió, estaba tan perdido en sí mismo que probablemente ni siquiera habría sido capaz de volver por sí solo al lugar.

— Toph — la llamó cuando la tuvo a su lado y de nuevo no pudo detener a sus ojos vacilantes que buscaron ansiosos poder mirar su rostro. Ella ladeó su cabeza indicando que escuchaba y Zuko suspiró, mirando al frente para ordenar claramente lo que tenía para decir. — ¿Podemos seguir intentando llevarnos mejor? — sonrió aún si ella no lo veía, luego del trago amargo que acababan de pasar se sentía culpable consigo mismo y con la chica, al menos ser honesto y tratar de llevarse bien aminoraría el extraño escozor que aquella situación había dejado grabada en él.

— Bien, de todos modos tienes dos enormes deudas que pagar — rió entre dientes ante eso y levantó sus cejas, con emoción y malicia que ya pintaban en su expresión.

— Espera un momento ¿Dos? — su voz volvió a la acidez de siempre y frunció en su clásica molestia, tan típica en él como lo era la burla en ella.

—Aún no he cobrado que quemaste mis pies — Zuko apretó los labios ante aquello y maldijo haber olvidado aquel asunto, era verdad, ahora le debía dos grandes a Toph, y la segunda ni siquiera estaba seguro si había valido la pena.

— De acuerdo, que sea rápido entonces —murmuró en fastidio al imaginar cualquier cosa que podría obligarlo a hacer, recibiendo una negativa inmediata de la chica, quién se alegró internamente de sentirlo ansioso por terminar de saldar sus deudas de una.

— Tomaré venganza cuando menos lo esperes... así que deja de comer ansias, profesor _desesperado_ — lanzó uno de sus apodos y se alegró aún más al oírlo bufar.

— Alto, ¿cómo? ¿No vas a avisarme cuando tu _castigo_ venga? — preguntó en preocupación, totalmente desacuerdo con aquello, seguramente que estaría metido en los juegos tontos de la bandida ciega un largo tiempo, todo aquello se lo iba a cobrar con creces, no cabía la menor duda.

— ¿Quién hablo de _castigar_ , flamitas? Ya lo averiguaras — se rió entre dientes y anduvo con aplomo por el lugar, orgullosa de sentir al chico tenso ante la premisa ambigua que lanzaba, la realidad es que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo pagar por ello, pero hacerle creer que sí parecía ya lo suficientemente divertido para hacerlo sufrir.

— Pero... — musitó y pensó en iniciar una súplica para convencerla de al menos decirle cuando fuera a hacerlo, sin embargo frenó en seco cuando la chica detuvo sus pasos y se giró hacia él, posando sus vacíos ojos sobre su rostro, amenazante.

— Suficiente, Profesor calor, no diré nada más — espetó y lo apuntó con su dedo en el pecho, enfatizando su decisión, recibiendo otra negativa igual de testaruda por parte del otro.

—No, espera Toph, si vamos a ser amigos cercanos entonces...

— Entonces debes aprender a cerrar la boca cuando te lo diga — se cruzó de brazos y levantó el rostro con falsa indignación, orgullosa de su tan inmaculado papel y posición inflexible, pero nuevamente, Zuko no parecía ceder como todos los demás que no replicaban a su casi absoluta palabra.

— ¿Ah, sí? Y quién me va a obligar, ¿una _pequeña_ niña como tú? — provocó en una burla y sonrió complacido al notar el rojizo volver a las mejillas de la chica, esta vez por la mera rabia que la embargó. Rió apenas al contemplar su puchero antes de tener que esquivar una piedra que iba dirigida a su persona, luego otra, y otra más.

El camino de regreso al campamento fue una tortura para el maestro fuego, todo aquello se volvió una persecución. Su voz imploró más de una vez piedad e insistió que su comentario no había sido más que una broma, aunque por la diversión de sentirlo huir Toph no quiso parar de atacar, era mucho más agradable cuando gritaba súplicas en su nombre y se dedicaba a rogar.

El resto del equipo halagó su habilidad de escondite aunque mantuvieron su alianza como un secreto, como un trato que eventualmente tendría que _pagar_. Aún a pesar de todo Zuko estaba feliz por haber ganado el juego tonto de las escondidas, una parte de él, secreta y casi silenciosa, sabía que haberse escondido aquella tarde con ella lo había ayudado a dar con algo más, algo que posiblemente ni siquiera había pretendido buscar pero que había encontrado, y aunque no supiera exactamente lo que era, estaba dispuesto a averiguar.


End file.
